Nightjar
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character has been adopted by DreamingWolf1. She was originally created by Cloud please do not touch. . hey i need to work on her!! Description Nightjar has a NightWing's head, and the scale pattern, but her body shape is SkyWing. She has the horns and spine of a SkyWing. Her wings are large, but not quite the size of a SkyWing's, dotted with star scales. She is long and slender, rather large for her age. She has bright green eyes that seem full of life and understanding. She has dark red scales, smooth and untouched. Her underbelly is paler, but still red. Her wings are dark, with small hints of green and blue hidden in the void, and the scattered scales are bright and golden. Her horns and spines are shockingly white, standing out against her scales. She is an easily noticed hybrid. Her scales are smooth and bright, showing almost no injury, except a thin, long scar that stretches across her right front foreleg, the only sign of the torment she had felt in the first years of her life. Nightjar doesn't wear much jewelry, not seeing much use in it. She does always wear a thin, gold chain around her neck, the last memory of her parents. Personality Nightjar is a kind dragon, caring about others and glad to help anyone. She is outspoken and talkative, laughing and playing with the dragonets she cares for. She can fabricate stories out of thin air, with the most improbable prompts. She cares about others, and would rather keep them safe that than win the queen's entire treasury. Nightjar doesn't can much about jewelry and gold, seeing it as a useless pile of junk. Gold can buy things, but she prefers to make everything she owns herself. She gives away things sometimes, because there is extra, or she doesn't need it anymore. She is happy with other dragons, but once alone, she seems sad and quiet. At these times, she thinks of her parents, and all the feelings she had for them. That is the reason she always wears the necklace; it was the last gifts her parents had gave her. Backstory Nightjar was born a year before the War of SandWing Succession ended, under a single moon. Her NightWing father was killed by his own tribe, for revealing tribe secrets to a SkyWing. Her mother escaped with her to the Sky Kingdom, but was badly injured. Nightjar was left with a long scratch on her leg; it later scarred. They hid for a while, until the war ended. Both were there, and watched the death of Burn and Blister. Nightjar's mother was relieved, for she could stop all the hiding. She lived with her mother in the Sky Kingdom, where the other dragonets treated her kindly and with curiosity. Some made fun of her strange looks, but her mother stopped it. She grew up happily. One day, Nightjar's mother feel violently ill. Nightjar spent days trying to comfort her, but the SkyWing died, shortly after giving her a golden necklace.. Heartbroken, Nightjar stayed alone for days, upset and silent. Finally, she left her home and tried to find comfort with the other dragons. She felt better among her friends, and acted kind to them, like her mother. From those days on, Nightjar decided to be kind to everyone, in the hope that none of them would have to experience what she had. Abilities and Weaknesses Nightjar has fire, like both her parents. She can see in the dark, and has large wings, making her flight fast. She is kind, and helps all the dragons she comes across. It is very hard to make her mad, but if it happens, she is creative with revenge. Her humor and generosity make her very popular. She is fast and quick-witted, with sharp dangerous claws, though she only uses them on prey. Her scales make her very noticeable, and she can't blend into anything. She is sometimes impatient, and it gets the better of her. She is sometimes a bit lazy, which isn't very good. She is relucent to kill, making her not the best soldier. She doesn't have any mindreading or future telling powers, despite being born under one moon. Likes and Dislikes Nightjar loves talking to others and playing. She enjoys taking care of young dragons, even the ones others called impossible. She likes jokes, and messing around. She is okay with messes, as long as it all was cleaned up. She plays around all the time, laughing together with young dragonets. Nightjar doesn't like death, and any talk on the subject of her parents deaths. She hates being sad, and tries to keep herself from the sad phases. She doesn't like anger either, and will instantly try to calm the angry dragons down. Relationships Parents Nightjar doesn't remember her father very well, but respects him, because of what her mother says of him. She only remembers his kindness, and doesn't even know his name. Her mother was loving, and Nightjar missed her terribly. She wishes she could have done more for the SkyWing before she died Trivia * a nightjar is a nocturnal bird * wip Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)